Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to climbing and personal safety harnesses, and more particularly to a combination trucker""s belt and extrication harness having a rapid deployment multi-use strap adapted for use by rescue and paramilitary personnel, and particularly well-suited for use by firefighters working in burning structures.
Firefighters routinely confront the danger of entrapment in burning buildings, some of which are multistory buildings. When rapid egress or escape is necessary, it is common for firefighters to use a rope in connection with an emergency climbing harness to rappel to a safe level or to the ground. The equipment currently needed for this feat is heavy, bulky, and potentially dangerous to haul about during firefighting maneuvers. Accordingly, firefighters are reluctant to carry it into a burning structure. Furthermore, the process of putting on the equipment and then deploying it for use can be time consuming and complicated in an urgent situation, particularly when a broiling sea of smoke churns the air and blinds and chokes the firefighter.
The field of firefighter safety equipment includes several commendable attempts at addressing this problem, including an earlier patented extrication harness invented by the present inventor and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,169. The apparatus disclosed therein comprises a harness strap assembly similar in design and function to a climbing harness, but incorporated into the liner of the pants of a firefighter""s turnout suit. The suit liner is modified by the addition of two or more belt loops, each of which incorporate snaps or hook and loop fastener patches for inserting and releasing the harness strap itself, but these loops preferably will be sewn or riveted shut.
Other prior art devices of note in the firefighting safety equipment field include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,548 and 5,136,724 teach forms of combined firefighters"" turnout pants and safety harness; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,643, which teaches a firefighters"" safety coat with detachable harness; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,153, which discloses a safety suit with built-in harness. Relevant designs from related fields but not necessarily adapted (either well or at all) for firefighter use include U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,540, which discloses a harness comprising an elongated belt, having two straps that may be converted into leg straps; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,027, which teaches a roping sit harness for climbing or caving, comprising a pair of thigh loops in the form of closed loops and a belt with a central clasping device; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,750, which discloses a climbing harness having adjustable leg loops and rise.
Despite the thoughtful and occasionally important contributions to the field of climbing harnesses generally, and more particularly to personal safety and extrication harnesses, there remains a need for an improved extrication harness that is easy to transport, and rapid and uncomplicated in deployment and use. The combination trucker""s belt and extrication harness of the present invention entirely accomplishes these ends.
The express objective of the present invention is to teach a new and improved combination firefighter trucker""s belt and extrication harness. The belt/harness combination comprises a waistband terminating in a first end having an adjustment buckle assembly which connects to a V-ring on a second end of the waistband, and interposed between the two ends are a number of integral features, including ax holder rings, and a strip of fabric sewn into the waistband so as to form a succession of fabric loops adapted for carrying equipment and tools.
The inventive combination includes at least one multi-use strap which is folded and contained within a pouch on the side of the waistband. The pouch is formed by a back section of fabric attached to the waistband and a plurality of fabric flaps which folded inwardly over the back section. Flaps are secured to and opposing flap with surface fasteners.
The multi-use strap comprises a short strap of webbing attached at its first end to a D-ring which overlays the waistband V-ring. It is connected at its second end to an O-ring. A long strap of webbing extends from the same O-ring through a snap connector to its tail portion that terminates in a Shane ring. The snap connector may be adjusted and securing in its position along the length of the long strap.
Because of the configuration of the multi-use strap when deployed, it may be used for a number of practical purposes, including as a tether to a ladder or an aerial platform, a search tether, a connection for bearing a heavy load, or as a leg reinforcement strap for providing pelvic support when using the belt/harness to rappel in a low angle bailout or rescue operation.